


Best Served Cold

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Transcription of a hearing. (09/13/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Article 32 Hearing

Subject--Captain Jonathan Archer, USS Enterprise, NX-01

Investigator--Captain Matthew Sinclair, StrFltInvSrvc

April 17, 2153

Spoken Language AutoTranscriber [English/English]

Transcript Page 27 of 27 [Archive NoEdit]

Sinclair: And did you, Captain Archer, engage in sexual intercourse with Sub-Commander T'Pol while she was under the influence of pon-farr?

Archer: Yes, I had to or she...

Sinclair: And did you, Captain, know that, while undergoing pon-farr, Sub-Commander T'Pol was incapable of, or had severe difficulty, making rational and informed decisions?

Archer: Yes, but...

Sinclair: Captain Archer, at this time I must inform you that I will recommend to the Judge Advocate General's office that you be charged with one count of Rape, one count of Conduct Unbecoming an Officer and one count of Gross Dereliction of Duty. You are hereby relieved of command and will be placed under close arrest until such time as you can be transferred to Star Fleet Disciplinary Barracks at Ft. Leavenworth.

Commander Tucker.

Tucker: Yes, sir?

Sinclair: You will assume command of USS Enterprise unless and until such time as Star Fleet sees fit to assign a new commanding officer.

Tucker: Aye, aye sir. [low volume] Finally gotcha, you [unintelligible]. She was mine.

Sinclair: What was that, Commander?

Tucker: Nothing sir.

Sinclair: Carry on, Commander. This hearing is now closed.

END TRANSCRIPTION


End file.
